Warriors: LakeClan's Dream
by KyoyaXSandra
Summary: Two Clans-LakeClan and DesertClan-live on the border of the Outlands but when certain cats of LakeClan are called to head out there on an adventure they'll discover things that were hidden from before they were born and a prophecy that foretells of a cats death.
1. Allegiances

**Leader:**** Mousestar: **dark gray tabby tom with amber eyes

**Deputy:**** Moonears:** light gray she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat:**** Silversnow:** silver-white she-cat with green eyes

**Warriors:**

**Snowclaw:** white tom with green eyes

**Waterwing:** silver tabby she-cat with amber eyes  
**Apprentice Sunpaw**

**Flowerbud:** brown she-cat with amber eyes  
**Apprentice Dawnpaw**

**Owlcall:** brown tabby tom with blue eyes  
**Apprentice Moonpaw**

**Whitewater: **white-silver she-cat with amber eyes  
**Apprentice Lovepaw**

**Smokeheart:** dark gray tom with green eyes

**Berrystem: **cream colored tom with blue eyes

**Cloudsky:** white tom with amber eyes

**Sunlight: **ginger tom with yellow eyes

**Skytail: **light gray she-cat with green eyes

**Leaftail:** brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**Queens:**

**Poppyheart: **brown she-cat with green eyes (mother to Leaftail's kit)(**Crystalkit**-silver she-kit with blue-green eyes)

**Streamfrost: **silver-white she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Owlcall's kits)(**Sweetkit-** light gray she-kit with green eyes, **Bronzekit-** golden colored tabby tom with blue eyes, **Mousekit-** gray tom with amber eyes, and **Brightkit-** lightly colored ginger she-kit with green eyes)

**Pearlfrost:** silver-white she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Berrystem's kit)(**Snowykit-** white she-kit with blue eyes)

**Diamondheart:** silver-white she-cat with amber eyes (mother to Smokeheart's kit)(**Darkkit-** dark gray tabby she-kit with green eyes)

**Apprentices:**

**Sunpaw: **ginger tom with blue eyes

**Moonpaw: **snow-white tom with amber eyes

**Dawnpaw: **dark gray tom with amber eyes

**Lovepaw: **cream colored she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders:**

**Stormheart: **dark gray tom with blue eyes

**Goldpelt: **golden colored tom with amber eyes


	2. Prologue

A dark gray tabby padded through the trees by himself, tasting the air for prey. He was right next to the border of the Outlands and he had no intention of crossing. It was getting dark and the tom thought he should probably head back to camp when his name was called...or his old name at least. "Mouseheart!" The tom looked to see a lion cub approaching. "You want to play?"

"It's Mousestar now. I'm leader of LakeClan now," the tom corrected.

"That's amazing!" the lion exclaimed in happiness. "So, do you want to play, like we usually do?"

"I can't," Mousestar answered. "Not anymore."

The lion cub's happy look faded to be replaced by a hurt look. "Why?"

"I have to focus on protecting my Clan. There's nothing more important to me now. They need me more than ever now," Mousestar explained.

"B-But..." the cub stammered.

"Look Kovu, I know you're just a cub, but when many lives depend on the decisions you make you have no time to mess around. I'm sorry, but it's best we don't see each other anymore," Mousestar continued.

Tears welled up in Kovu's eyes as Mousestar turned to walk away. "You're no different than anybody else," he sobbed.

Mousestar stopped in his tracks. "What?" he growled.

"You heard me!" Kovu snapped through his tears. "I thought you were different! I thought you understood that I had nobody! That my whole life was focused on what someone else wanted instead of what I wanted! I thought you cared! About me! But I was wrong! You're no better than Scar or Zira!"

"Kovu..." Mousestar breathed. "I'm nothing like them."

"Yeah you are!" Kovu retorted. "All I do is train! With you I thought I could have some fun, but now you're just abandoning me!" Kovu whipped around, claws scrapping the ground, poised to leave.

"Kovu! Wait! You don't understand!" Mousestar protested.

"No!" Kovu wailed. "When I played with you I was able to stay true to my true self and not hurt a single fly, but now you just walk out on me after all the great times we've had!"

"Kovu I..." Mousestar began but Kovu wouldn't listen.

"I want you out of my life Mousestar!" Kovu growled. "You're just like everybody else! I'll tell you this right now: friendship is better than power!" With that Kovu ran off into the baren lands, never looking back once. Mousestar stared after his old friend, sadness engulfing him. He bowed his head and his tail drooped. _What have I done? I shouldn't have said it the way I did. Maybe then he would've understood._ Not even caring about prey anymore, Mousestar trudged back to camp, his sadness making each step he took a struggle.


	3. Chapter 1

Snowykit dashed out of the nursery after her friends. She gazed around the clearing. She spotted Mousestar talking with Moonears beside his den, which was a hollowed out tree which he also gave annoncements from. The medicine den was a hollowed out tree stump that was close to the leader's den. The warriors' den was right near the nursery along with the apprentices' den, and the elders' den was on the other side of the warriors' den.

"Hey! Snowykit! Let's play moss ball!" Darkkit called. Snowykit dashed over to her friends as they began to toss the ball around. She was about to catch it when Bronzekit and Mousekit intercepted it. The two brothers ran with it, laughing.

"Hey! That's ours!" Sweetkit shouted at her brothers.

"Not anymore! It's ours now!" Bronzekit retorted with a smirk.

"No! It's not! Attack!" Darkkit growled, leaping on top of Bronzekit. "Get the ball!"

"Get it!" Brightkit exclaimed dashing toward the ball but Mousekit grabbed it first.

"Not while I'm here!" he growled at his sister. He ran off with Brightkit hot in pursuit. Snowykit and Sweetkit followed. Snowykit turned and took a different path though. She was then able to intercept Mousekit and tackled him to the ground. Mousekit yelped in surprise and dropped the ball. Sweetkit grabbed the ball and ran over to Crystalkit.

"It's ours!" Darkkit yowled in triumpth. Bronzekit and Mousekit regrouped and growled. They then headed over to the nursery.

"Alright! We won!" Crystalkit mewed, bouncing around Sweetkit. Snowykit trotted over to them happilly. Darkkit looked really satisfied.

"You kits will make great warriors one day," Cloudsky meowed, coming up to them. "You already know how to work together. You remind me of my sister and her mate."

"Tell us! Tell us!" Snowykit begged.

Cloudsky smiled and nodded. "Alright. My sister was Rosemoon and her mate was Lightningclaw. Ever since we were young Rosemoon and Lightningclaw always got along great. They went almost everywhere together. They hunted together, went training together, and anything else they could do. Whenever they fought an enemy they always worked together to win. Nobody in DesertClan could ever beat them. They always won in training."

"But they aren't here now. What happened to them?" Brightkit asked.

Cloudsky's eyes filled with grief. "They were killed. We were attacked by a lion one day in camp. He was trying to drive us out of our home but we weren't going to let him. We fought hard but when we were all down trying to catch our breath, Mousestar took on the lion by himself. He could never possibly hope to win by himself, but he tried anyway because he knew that his Clan needed him. The lion was winning the fight, and it seemed that it was all over for Mousestar, but then Rosemoon leaped onto the lion's back and Lightningclaw shoved Mousestar away. This distracted the lion enough for Mousestar to get away, but Lightning wasn't so fortunate. The lion struck him across his throat with his claws. I was right beside him as he said his last words. He told me to take care of Mousestar and Rosemoon. Mousestar because he was his brother and Rosemoon because she was his mate."

"Lightningclaw was Mousestar's brother?" Crystalkit echoed in surprise.

Cloudsky nodded. "You've never seen any brother closer to his littermate. Like Lightningclaw asked me, I went to help my sister, but the lion knocked me away before I got too close. Rosemoon was enraged that her mate had been killed and that rage blinded her. She recklessly leaped in front of the lion, slashing at his throat, but all she got was some hairs. I tried to reach Rosemoon, but it was too late. The lion had broken her neck before I even got close. The whole Clan eventually was able to drive the lion away, but the emotional toll was very high. Mousestar lost his brother and I lost my sister. Mousestar and I have been good friends ever since. We've always been there for each other when we needed the company of a friend."

"Wow," Sweetkit breathed.

"So brave..." Darkkit mewed.

"I'm going to be like them!" Snowykit declared. "I'm going to give everything to my Clan just like Lightningclaw and Rosemoon!"

Cloudsky smiled and nuzzled her. "They would like that, Snowykit. I know I do," he meowed before he got up and walked away.

"We'll all be like Lightningclaw and Rosemoon! We'll do it to honor their memories!" Darkkit declared. Snowykit nodded._ We'll be the best warriors ever!_


	4. Chapter 2

Snowykit awoke to see Darkkit shaking her. "Come on! Wake up!" Darkkit whispered.

"What's up?" Snowykit asked, sleepily.

"Let's explore!" Darkkit answered silently. Snowykit lifted her head and saw dawn light sneaking through the nursery entrance.

"But it's only dawn! Can't we wait until later?" Snowykit asked, giving in to a huge yawn.

"The others will want to come then, and I want just us to go! Come on! You're my best friend and I want you to come with me! Besides, if we all go a patrol will see us," Darkkit explained.

Snowykit sat bolt upright. "We're not leaving the camp again are we?"

"Why not?" Darkkit asked.

"If we leave again Mousestar will be even more mad than he was the first time!" Snowykit answered. "And plus I heard the warriors saying that there was fox scent in our territory. We don't want to run into the fox."

"Come on! We won't run into the fox, and even if we did, we're strong! We can handle it! Then Mousestar and Moonears would be so impressed with us that they'd have to let us be apprentices," Darkkit pressed. "Please?"

Snowykit sighed. "Fine, but if we get in trouble, it's on you."

"Yes! Follow me!" Darkkit mewed, dashing out of the nursery. Snowykit followed her over to the dirt place tunnel, which they used to sneak outside camp.

"So, where are we going?" Snowykit questioned.

"Let's go to the pond!" Darkkit mewed, about to take off.

"But that's where they scented the fox," Snowykit protested. "I heard my father talking about it with Moonears."

"It's probably gone by now," Darkkit argued. "Come on! We could try and catch a fish for the elders!"

Snowykit still had an uneasy feeling but she didn't say another word as she followed Darkkit through the trees and to the pond.

Once they got there, Darkkit gazed into the water. "Wow! Look at all the fish!"

Snowykit stuck close to Darkkit's side. She could smell an awful, strong, stench that was unfamiliar to her but it made her uneasiness grow. "Darkkit, I think we should head back to camp."

"Come on, Snowykit! We can't quit now! Let's just get a fish first, then we can go back, alright?" Darkkit argued.

"Yeah, but I really think we should..." Snowykit was cut off by a growled behind her. Both kits whipped around to see a large fox growling at them. "W-What do we do?" Snowykit stammered.

Darkkit glanced around wildly before replying. "Climb a tree!" Both dashed to the left just as the fox leaped. It quickly pursued them. As panic rose inside her, Snowykit leaed up and gripped the trunk of a tree. She tried to climb it as fast as she could, but she wasn't fast enough. She felt the fox's claws grip her and pull her to the ground.

"Ah!" she screamed. Snowykit found herself trapped between the fox and the tree. Snarling, the fox raised it's paw, claws unsheathed. Snowykit shut her eyes tight, bracing herself. Just as she thought it was all over, she heard a shout.

"Snowykit!" Snowykit's eyes flew opened in time to see Darkkit run over and push her away from the fox just as the fox struck down. Darkkit yowled with pain as she was sent flying across the forest floor, blood dripping from a gash in her side. The fox snarled and ran over to strike Darkkit again, forgetting all about Snowykit. Seeing this, Snowykit ran over and leaped onto the fox's back, holding on as well as she could, claws digging into the fox's back. The fox stopped in its tracks and tried to throw Snowykit off. Snowykit was able to hold on for a moment, but then she caught a glimpse of the fox's hate filled eyes and froze with fear. The fox then was able to throw her over to where Darkkit lay motionless on the ground. Snowykit stared wide-eyed at the fox as it approached them.

"StarClan help us!" Snowykit yowled to the sky.

As if on cue, Moonears appeared out of nowhere and tackled the fox to the ground. Smokeheart, Berrystem and Flowerbud followed. The four warriors easily fended off the fox. The fox, knowing it was beat, turned tail and fled. Snowykit knew that she should be relieved that they were saved but she couldn't help but worry about Darkkit. She turned to her friend and stared at her. She could still see the faint rise and fall of her chest, thankfully.

"Snowykit!" Berrystem ran over to her. "Thank StarClan you're alright! We were so worried about you!"

He reached down to nuzzle his daughter but Snowykit pulled away. "Forget about that! Darkkit needs help!" Smokeheart ran over at the mention of his kit. His eyes grew wide with fear when he saw the gash on his daughter's side.

"We have to get her to Silversnow," he rasped as he gently picked up his kit. Moonears nodded and began to lead the way back to camp. Snowykit stayed at the back with Flowerbud, her head low and her tail drooping.

Flowerbud nuzzled her, comfortingly. "Darkkit will be alright," she soothed.

"I hope," Snowykit replied. "I knew this was a bad idea. She just seemed so excited to get out of camp and explore. I couldn't let her down. She's my best friend."

Flowerbud blinked, sympathetically and licked her comfortingly. "I understand. You feel responsible for this, but it was not your fault, Snowykit."

"Yes it was!" Snowykit protested. "The fox meant to hit me but Darkkit jumped in the way!"

"Darkkit made her own decision," Flowerbud pressed. "She chose to save you."

Snowykit said nothing more as they entered camp. Diamondheart ran over to Smokeheart's side as he carried Darkkit to the medicine den. Pearlfrost ran over and nuzzled Snowykit. "Thank StarClan! I was so worried!"

Snowykit ignored her mother and trudged past her over to the nursery. She laid down in her mother's nest, not wanting to talk to anyone, but that wasn't possible because her friends came in after her.

"Snowykit, are you alright?" Crystalkit asked.

"Did that fox hurt you?" Brightkit piped up. "I can get some herbs from Silversnow."

Snowykit shook her head. "Darkkit needs them more than I ever will."

Her friends grew silent, exchanging worried glances. They all silently laid down around Snowykit, all of them praying to StarClan. _Please, StarClan! Please let Darkkit be alright!_

**Please R&R :)**


	5. Chapter 3

Snowykit sat outside the nursery, staring at the medicine den. She had been trying to visit Darkkit for days but Diamondheart wouldn't let her, or anybody else see Darkkit. This made Snowykit worry that Darkkit had gotten sick or something. She hoped that wasn't the case.

"Snowykit," Silversnow came up to her. "I thought you might want to know I got Diamondheart to leave. Your friends are visiting Darkkit now, and I thought you might want to."

Snowykit smiled. "Thank you, Silversnow!" Snowykit got up and dashed over to the medicine den. She entered to see her friends talking with Darkkit, who was sitting in a nest. She had a long scar down her side but to Snowykit, she was the same as before. She ran up to her. "Darkkit!"

Darkkit looked at her and smiled. "Snowykit!" she purred. "I was wondering if you were ever going to come and see me."

"I tried but Diamondheart wouldn't let me," Snowykit replied.

"Who cares about that now? I'm just glad to see that you're alright," Darkkit meowed, nudging Snowykit.

Snowykit smiled. "Hopefully you can come back to the nursery soon."

"Yeah, and then we can become apprentices together!" Crystalkit added. "It isn't that far away now!"

"I'm sorry to spoil your fun, kits," Silversnow interrupted as she entered the den, "but Darkkit won't be getting her apprentice name for another moon."

"What?" Snowykit exclaimed. "Why?"

"That scar down her side was pretty deep. I'll never be able to heal it fully. But for now, it could still get infected. I need her to be careful until I'm sure it won't get any worse," Silversnow explained.

Everyone looked at Darkkit, who looked disappointed. "Darkkit, if you want I'll ask Mousestar to postpone my apprentice ceremony until you get your name," Snowykit offered.

"Me too," Sweetkit piped up.

"That goes for all of us," Brightkit added.

"No, you all deserve to be apprentices. Don't let me stop you," Darkkit meowed.

"But you deserve it more than any of us," Snowykit argued.

"Why would I? I'm always wanting to wander out of camp," Darkkit pointed out. "I almost got you killed, Snowykit!"

"That doesn't matter," Snowykit answered. "What matters is that you saved me, Darkkit. You could've saved yourself but you pushed me out of the way. You're as brave as any warrior. You're as brave as Lightningclaw and Rosemoon were when that lion attacked."

"Snowykit..." Darkkit breathed. Nobody had time to say anymore before Smokeheart entered the den.

"Darkkit!" he purred when he saw his daughter. "How are you feeling?"

"Better," Darkkit answered. "I wish I could go back to the nursery."

"Well..." Silversnow thought for a moment before continuing. "Your wound has healed nicely. I don't see why you couldn't go back now."

"Really?" Darkkit asked, smiling.

Silversnow smiled and nodded. "Of course. But I want to check your wound everyday, understood?"

"Understood," Darkkit nodded. "Come on!" She dashed out of the nursery with the others hot on her tail. They ran into the nursery where Darkkit stopped. Diamondheart was standing at the entrance to the den.

"I see you're out of the medicine den," Diamondheart observed. Something in her voice made Snowykit feel uneasy. _What's up with Diamondheart? She's never talked to Darkkit that way before._

"Yeah, Silversnow says I should be fine," Darkkit replied, not showing any sign that she noticed a difference in her mother's attitude.

Diamondheart stared at her kit for a moment before turning toward the warriors' den. "I'm moving back to the warriors' den tonight."

Darkkit stared at her mother in shock. "W-What?"

"Skytail is going to help me build a nest," Diamondheart went on, ignoring her kit.

"But...but what about me?" Darkkit asked.

"You'll need your own space. I don't want to risk making your wound worse," Diamondheart answered.

"But it's fine now!" Darkkit protested.

"Whoa! What's going on over here?" Smokeheart asked as he came up from where he was standing with Silversnow beside the medicine den.

"Mom's moving back to the warriors' den," Darkkit answered, her tail drooping.

Smokeheart stared at his mate with a hard expression. "Diamondheart, a word." Smokeheart led Diamondheart inside the nursery. Diamondheart scowled at him, but followed anyway. Darkkit went over and listened outside the nursery wall. Snowykit turned to her friends.

"What do you think's wrong with Diamondheart?" Sweetkit asked.

"Why would she leave Darkkit like that? It's not right!" Crystalkit added.

"I don't know, but Diamondheart never acted like this before. She really cared for Darkkit but now it's as if Darkkit's from another Clan," Brightkit mewed.

Snowykit didn't say a word. She looked to see Diamondheart heading toward Mousestar's den. Smokeheart was outside the nursery nuzzling Darkkit. He shot a glare at his mate. Snowykit ran up to Darkkit. "What happened?" she asked.

Darkkit looked at her, looking depressed. "You'll find out," was all she said.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather to hear my words!" Mousestar yowled from a branch on the tree. Everyone gathered around, wondering what the meeting was about. Darkkit made her way to the front of the crowd, but she hid in the midst of all the cats. Snowykit followed her.

"Darkkit, come forth," Mousestar ordered. Darkkit stepped forward, holding her head high. She stared up at Mousestar. "I'm sorry about what happened, Darkkit," Mousestar began. "You were very brave from what Snowykit told us. And though your name will remind you of your scar and what happened, it will not represent who you are."

_A new name? But why? She doesn't need a new name! _Snowykit suppressed her anger and watched on.

"From this moment on, you shall be known as Bloodkit," Mousestar finished.

The Clan gasped in shock. _What a horrible name, _Snowykit thought. _How could anyone be so cruel?_ Snowykit then saw that Mousestar's expression was filled with regret. Diamondheart on the other hand, was staring on with approval. Snowykit glared up at Diamondheart. _This is her fault! How could she? And to her own kit?_

Snowykit pushed her way to the front of the cats until she stood beside Bloodkit. Once there she lifted her muzzle to the sky and yowled, "Bloodkit! Bloodkit!"

"Bloodkit! Bloodkit!" The rest of the Clan joined in.

The Clan then dispersed once the cheers died down. The others ran up to Snowykit and Bloodkit. "I'm so sorry, Dark...I mean Bloodkit," Brightkit mewed.

"It's alright," Bloodkit replied. "It's not your fault."

Snowykit turned her gaze to Diamondheart, who was padding toward the nursery as if nothing had happened. "You're right. It's her fault." Anger surging inside her, Snowykit ran up and leaped into Diamondheart's path. She glared up at Diamondheart, who seemed surprised by her fierceness. "How could you?" Snowykit snarled. "Bloodkit didn't ask for this! And yet you treat her like she's a rogue! How could you do this to your own kit?"

Diamondheart closed her eyes and looked away from Snowykit. "The name suits her," she replied simply.

This just made Snowykit's anger grow even more. "That's no excuse!" she snapped, making Diamondheart flinch. "She doesn't deserve a name that describes how you see her! She deserves a name that shows how brave she was!" Snowykit felt tears well up in her eyes. "If it wasn't for her I'd probably be dead! She saved me! You may have changed her name, but that doesn't change who she is! She will always be Darkkit, brave and adventurous! She'll probably go down in history as the kit who survived without a mother!"

"She had a mother!" Diamondheart retorted.

"Really? Who? You?" Snowykit questioned. "You do all this to her, and then you even have the nerve to call yourself her mother? No! You're not her mother! You don't deserve her as a daughter! She's brave and a great friend! She didn't abandon me when the fox attacked! I owe her my life! I know she didn't get that trait from you!"

With that Snowykit ran into the nursery and laid down in Pearlfrost's nest, letting the tears flow from her eyes. She heard paw steps behind her but she didn't look up until she felt a paw on her shoulder. She looked to see Bloodkit with the others behind her. "Thank you, Snowykit," Bloodkit mewed.

Snowykit sniffed and whipped the tears from her eyes. "Anytime. It needed to be said."

"And don't worry about me," Bloodkit went on. "Go and become and apprentice, and become a warrior that LakeClan will be proud of. Make your name go down in history."

Snowykit stared at her and nodded. _I don't want to become an apprentice without Bloodkit._

**Please R&R :)**


End file.
